Waiting
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: On a normal trip to the store, Logan and Katie are caught in a disaster. Logan angst, Katie angst, the usual. T cause I'm not sure. One-shot. Friendship only.


**_A/N: Okay, I have a lot to say. I got the idea from a conversation with Miss Fenway, but it changed into this somewhere on the way. I'm not very happy with the ending, but she liked it, so I might as well post it. I realize the mixed POV can be confusing, but I wrote it that way, so deal with it. I would love it if people reviewed, but no pressure. _**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, there would be so much drama they'd have to put it on TNT (Or Lifetime, depending) And its on Nick, so no, I don't own it. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Waiting**

**Katie's/General POV (Mixed)  
**  
"Katie." Logan's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to him.

"You okay?" Logan asked, glancing at the paper in his hand, and then back at me.

"I'm fine Logan. I just didn't hear you." I said, and he shrugged it off. It was an extremely reasonable statement. I only had a 75 percent hearing ability, thanks to a case of Meningitis I had when I was eight. But while it gave me a great excuse for not listening in school or something, it made trying to listen to music very annoying. Anyway, "Tell me why we're here again?" I asked.

"Your moms at work, James and Kendall are grounded, and Carlos is making sure they don't leave the apartment." Because that made so much sense.

"No, I meant why are we here?" I asked, gesturing in the air, to indicate the store we were in.

"Oh." Logan said, taking a box of cereal from the shelf and throwing it in the shopping cart I was leaning on. He paused for a moment, and then threw in another box, as an afterthought.

"I see somebody's crazy for Cocoa Puffs."

"I believe the expression is Coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs." Logan said, smugly.

"I believe it doesn't matter. That bird needs to go to rehab or something." Logan tipped the pen he was holding at me, smiling, indicating I was right. "And you didn't answer my question."

"We are here, because Carlos accidentally shredded your moms Marsh's card, and its too expensive without it." Logan said, while he started walking down the aisle.

"Oh." I said, nodding and pushing the cart forward, following him. "But still? Miejers? Why not Wal-Mart?"

"I will tell you that, later." Logan said, telling me he didn't know. He might have been the smartest of my brothers little group/band/club/thing, but he really didn't think things through sometimes, especially when he was stressed. But why was shopping stressful? It wasn't supposed to be. Was it? I'm only ten! I don't know these things! Then again, Logan never did like the rain, and it was really storming outside. Which you could trace right back to my first question. Why are we here? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar of thunder, which was so loud, it shook the building we were in. "Ah!" Logan yelled, covering his head with his hands. "Earthquake!" He yelled, and I couldn't help laughing.

"Dude! Its just thunder." I said, and slowly, he looked up, and after picking up his shopping list and pen, continued browsing the aisles. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Another roll of thunder sounded, much louder than the previous one. Which told me two things. One, Logan was deathly afraid of thunder, and two, it wasn't thunder.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes, confused, and he had a distant, surreal feeling. The once lit store was now pitch black, save for some exit signs and emergency lights. From what he could tell, from the dim light, most of the store had collapsed, starting not five yards from where Logan was. He was lucky. Very lucky. His head was hurting, and his leg was not in very good shape, but he'd live. But the question remained. What happened? Maybe an earthquake? The passive thought brought realization to Logan, and he instantly became scared for his friends, back at the Palm Woods. That thought brought on further realization. He was not alone. "Kendall's gonna kill me." He said to himself.

"Katie!" He yelled, attempting to stand up. There was no response, and although his leg was killing him (although, thankfully, it wasn't bleeding), he finally managed to get to his feet. But he still had one problem. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. Racking his brain for options, he figured his phone would give light. Then, putting two and two together, he figured his phone could also call for help. He pulled it out and was slightly surprised to find it undamaged. He dialed 911, hid hand shaking, and put it to his ear, but the phone just beeped, telling him there was no signal. Of course there's not, he thought. Needing to find Katie still he turned the phone over, shining it in different directions, until it fell on the form of the ten-year old, who was laying face-down on the floor. That scared Logan. It meant she was hurt. He walked over to her, accidentally biting his lip when his leg started hurting again. The adrenaline surge he had gotten was rapidly fading, and he knew if kept walking on his leg he could end up hurting himself more. But his will to get to his friend overpowered his rational thoughts, and as soon as he was next to the ten-year old, he sat down, attempting to keep the pressure of his leg. "Katie. Wake up." He said, but she didn't move. Logan feared the worst, but quickly tossed his fears out the door, metaphorically speaking. He was panicking, and two thoughts were the most thought about in his head. "Is Katie okay?" and "How are we going to get out of here?" Logan knew first aid, but it didn't occur to him to use his knowledge. His brain shut down in stressful situations. He could only wait.

* * *

I felt a sudden shock, and everything felt weird. My vision blurred with darkness for a second, but it didn't last long. In a moment, I was back in reality. With one major difference. The store was empty. The rain was still falling on the roof, and the lights were still on, but the building was devoid of life. "Hello!" I yelled, but only got echoes in response. Large store, I thought. Something wasn't right. Where was everyone? I started walking through the store, even though I knew it was pointless. I was alone. But the question remained. What was going on? I eventually ended up sitting down on the floor, against a stack of 12-packs of various carbonated drinks. I had no idea what was going on, and it was very weird. For example. Why was the store empty? Maybe I was dreaming. I mean, that would make sense, but I had just been at the store with Logan. Why would I go to sleep there?

* * *

Logan sighed and glanced at his phone. It had been nearly three hours, and although he could hear sirens and whatnot in the distance, he knew they probably wouldn't get to him for a while. He was worried about Katie, not to mention his own injuries. He had figured out he had a broken or at least fractured leg, an probably a light concussion. The damage done to the structure was immense, and Logan had no doubt people had been killed, probably a lot of people. And if the earthquake had been as big as he thought, then damage would have been done all over the city. Katie had yet to wake up or even move, but she was breathing, and Logan knew better than to try and move an injured person. He was leaning on a tipped over shelf, wishing someone would find them. He knew Katie must have had a very bad head injury, otherwise she would have woken up already. Which meant she needed a doctor, and soon. Or...Logan's thoughts trailed off, as he refused to believe one of his best friends would die.

* * *

Carlos sighed and flipped through the channels on the TV. "Come on Carlos! Let us out!" Carlos stopped changing the channel.

"No! Your mom said you were grounded!" He yelled back.

"But we're hungry!" James yelled, muffled by the closed door. Carlos ignored him, turning back to the TV. It was on a news channel, saying something about an explosion of some sort. Carlos froze, half recognizing the nearly destroyed building.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

"What! Haven't you annoyed us enough!" Kendall yelled back.

"Shut up! Weren't Logan and Katie going to Meijers?"

"Yeah! I think so!" Kendall yelled back. There was silence for a moment, while the information processed in Carlos' head. "Why?" Kendall's question went unanswered. Carlos, ignoring Kendall, pulled out his cell phone and pressed the fifth number, for Logan, and waited. It went straight to voice mail. Carlos hung up and jumped up, heading for James and Kendall's bedroom, where they were on lock down. Carlos opened the door, and grabbed Kendall by his shirt sleeve. "Ow! Carlos! What's gotten into you!" Kendall yelled.

"I don't know! Come here!" Carlos pulled Kendall into the living room, and out of curiosity, James followed. Carlos gestured towards the TV. Kendall and James stared at it.

"That's not good." James said, under his breath.

"We need to get over there." Kendall said, panic in his voice.

"You're forgetting genius. Logan took the van. We don't have a car." James responded, also panicking.

"Kendall, shouldn't you like, call your mom or something?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have my-" Carlos virtually shoved the phone into Kendall's hands. "phone."

* * *

I jumped, hearing a very unnatural sound around me. What came next was even weirder. It seemed like the lights flickered on and off. Then it happened again, for a longer period of time. The third time, they stayed off, and everything changed. Suddenly, I was on the ground, and my head was killing me. "Ow." I mumbled, quietly.

"Ah!" I heard a familiar yelp. "Katie?" Logan. It was Logan. Finally, someone else.

"Yeah." I said, attempting to move. "Be quiet, my head is killing me."

"Sorry." He said, quieter. "Don't try to move Katie. You're hurt." No argument here.

"No problem." I said, but I still moved my arm to rub my forehead lightly. "What happened?" I asked.

"I think it was an earthquake. We're kind of trapped." Logan explained.

"How can you be kind of trapped?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We just are. I can't go and look for a way out. My leg is broken or something." Well. That was good news. "You're hurt a lot worse though Katie. You were out for nearly three hours." Three hours! I groaned, and attempted to move again. Bad choice. Pain washed through my head again, and I stopped. "Don't Katie. Someone will find us eventually."

"Yeah. I guess." I said, reluctantly. If its been three hours, shouldn't they have already found us? Its not like it was the whole city, was it?

* * *

"Mom. Uh hi."Kendall stammered, nervously. "Uh no, actually, everything is not alright. Logan and Katie went to get groceries after they dropped you off, and um, the store, kind of, blew up." Carlos covered his ears when Ms. Knight responded. "Mom! Mom! Calm down! I know I'm not calm! Well neither are you!" Carlos brought his hands off his ears and let out a breath. "No, we haven't. We didn't think of that." Carlos was intrigued. _Didn't think of what? _"Okay. Just stay calm, okay? We got this." Carlos sighed. _Something good then. Unless its too late. _Carlos stopped his mind, refusing to think further into the matter. "Alright. Bye." Kendall hung up, and almost instantly, Carlos and James hammered him with questions.

"Well?"

"What did she say!"

"Tell us!"

"We need to know!"

"Guys!" Kendall shouted, and his two friends shut up quickly. "She said to call the Police and tell them first, but she doubted that would get us anywhere. Then she said to try and call Logan."

"I tried that. It went straight to voice mail." Carlos said.

"Try again!" James yelled.

"It won't do any good!" Carlos yelled back.

"Maybe it might!"

"No! It won't! Because when Logan left his battery was almost dead! He was going to charge it when he got back!" Carlos explained. James and Kendall stopped talking.

"So now what?" Kendall asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Carlos answered.

"I guess we wait."

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"I have no idea. My phone died. It feels like days." He said.

"Yeah. Isn't everyone ever going to come find us? I'm getting really tired."

"Maybe. It depends. We don't know whats going on. And whatever you do, don't go to sleep."

"I know Logan." I said, unintentionally getting angry. Logan didn't give it a second thought though. He was just as stressed as I was. As if they heard us, we heard noise; a muffled sound. It sounded like voices, but we weren't sure. Seconds later, three beams of light hit us. Two search and rescue workers, as well an EMT rushed towards us. _Finally. _I thought.

"Took you guys long enough." Logan commented.

"Sorry." Said one of the S&R guys. "But we were having trouble with the fire."

"Fire?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Something happened that set off a fire, and something exploded. Now lets get you guys out of here." The other man explained.

"See? I told you they'd find us." Logan said. The EMT helped me up as I answered my friend.

"Yeah. Because you were Mr. Optimistic."

* * *

_**Four Hours Later, **_

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Ms. Knight sat in a hospital waiting room, waiting for news. None of them were sure of exactly what shape their family member/friend (depending on viewpoint) was in. And as they each considered possible best and worst case scenarios in their heads, unwillingly, a doctor approached them, and cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked up, and the old doctor, no doubt one who had been in the field of emergency medicine for along time, spoke up. "Well. You're friends fared fairly well. Logan sustained a light fracture in his left leg and a minor concussion. He'll be fine in time." They expressed their relief in various ways.

"Go on." Kendall urged, wanting to know if his little sister was alright or not.

"Katherine-"

"Katie." Kendall corrected.

"Katie was hurt a bit worse. Her injuries were mostly centered on her head. She has a severe concussion, but past that, she seems to be fine. However, due to her age, as well as the period of time she went without medical attention, we are keeping a close eye on her. There are a number of things that could happen from here, but that is very unlikely." The doctor finished, and the four people sat in silence for a moment, letting the information sink in. Kendall, as usual, was the first to speak up.

"Can we see her?" He asked, completely forgetting about Logan.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you yet. Logan, however, has been asking for you guys. I take it you are close?" Kendall, James, and Carlos nodded in response.

"Thank you. Um...where is he?" Carlos asked, beginning to pull Kendall's shirt to lift up his friend.

"Room 221, go on up." The doctor said, and the three boys stood up. Ms. Knight did the same a moment later. "I'll send someone to tell you when you can see Katie."

"Thank you again sir." Carlos said, pulling Kendall rather unnecessarily hard down the hall.

* * *

"Carlos, you do realize I can walk just fine?" Kendall remarked.

"Yes, I just know you're likely to wander off." Carlos responded, as they came up on Room 221. Kendall shrugged, knowing he was right. James opened the door to the room, and Ms. Knight instinctively stayed behind. The boys always talked better without any parental supervision anyway.

"Hey Logan." James said, walking in first. Kendall and Carlos followed a moment later. Logan had been reading something, which was now flipped over, and Logan was alert.

"Finally." Logan said. "Do you guys know how boring these places are? He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kendall responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. How's Katie?" Logan asked. Kendall took a shaky breath, and everyone turned to him.

"We're not sure. Her head got hurt pretty badly, and we haven't been allowed to see her yet. We're just waiting."

"This is all my fault." Logan said, sighing. The three non-injured boys were slightly confused at their friends statement.

"How is it your fault?" James asked.

"If I hadn't taken Katie then-"

"You would very likely not be alive. There's no way of knowing what could have happened. Don't blame yourself." Carlos interrupted, and Logan only nodded.

"She'll be fine." Kendall said, but he wasn't sure if that was true.

* * *

_**The Next Day, **_

"Kendall." Kendall was jolted out of his restless sleep by a familiar, yet unexpected voice.

"I'm sleeping." He mumbled, shifting in the uncomfortable chair. The thought registered in his brain, and he remembered the events of the previous night. "Katie?" He asked, opening his eyes. The white the walls were painted in did nothing to help the fact he wasn't used to the light yet, and he waited for the blinding feeling to pass before attempting to move.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Kendall stood up and pulled the chair he had been sleeping in closer to the hospital bed, where Katie was apparently also just waking up.

"You don't remember?" He asked. She shook her head.

"There was an explosion at the grocery store you and Logan went to. You got hurt pretty badly." Kendall explained, summarizing the events. "How are you feeling?"  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. I think." Katie said, taking a small breath. "Where's mom?"

"She went home with James and Carlos. I can call her." Kendall said.

"That's fine. How's Logan?"

"He'll be fine. He's a bit shaken up though."

"I can empathize." Katie said, closing her eyes. Kendall caught the motion and worried.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. My head just really hurts. Can you be a bit quieter?"

"Sure." Kendall said, lowering his voice. "Maybe you should get some rest." He suggested.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About nine hours, I think." Kendall said, after glancing at the clock.

"You're probably right." Katie agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh. I guess."

"Something really weird happened to me. One moment I was just walking behind Logan, and the next the store was empty." _That is weird. _Kendall thought.

"I don't know what to say about that. Maybe you were dreaming or something. The doctor did say hallucinating was a side-effect of concussions."

"Its just confusing to me."

"I can tell. I'm confused already." Katie looked up at her brother and smiled. "Why don't you get some rest. The doctor said you'd need it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"You're mean."

"I know."

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think. Tell me. I want to know what you liked, what you didn't, etc... So Please Review. Stay Real. **_


End file.
